The present invention relates to an improved leak-proof device for a bubbling port of an aquarium, comprising a water tank, with a base cover and a base disc. With the special design between the water tank and the base cover, the bubbling port on the bottom of the aquarium thus has a double leak-proof effect. The leak-proof device is designed to be integrally molded with the water tank and base cover so that leak-proof device has a better leak-proof effect.
Because water in an aquarium is not flowing the risk of inadequate oxygen exists. To enable fish to live in healthy conditions, therefore, most aquariums have a bubbling device for air supply. However, because of a junction between the water tank and the bubbling device, water is often found leaking back to the bottom of water tank through the bubbling device.
To improve the aforesaid defects, conventional aquariums are designed with an air conduit extending from an air pump in the base seat of the aquarium and connected to a bubbling port. An intermediate portion of said air conduit further has a greater hollow tube body with a check valve therein to prevent water in the water tank from leaking back to the base seat. Such a design still has following defects:
a. the air conduit between the water tank and the base seat may be mounted by a connection only and water is often found leaking back to the base seat as a result of the junction breaking away; and, PA1 b. the air conduit has only one check valve for the prevention of water leaking from the water tank, and the design for leak prevention at a single position is not sufficient.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification together with the accompanying drawings.